Iced: A Tale of a Dragon
by wiseonerules
Summary: Kazuko Nakatomi is the Ice Dragon Slayer. One day he has an encounter with Fairy Tail mages, and encounter that will forever change his life. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1: Fateful Encounter

**Authors note: **

**Hey anyone who decided to read this. If you find yourself reading this, know that I am extremely grateful.**

**As soon as I find that someone has actually read this, I will publish a new chapter.**

**If you could take some time to review this, that would be awesome!**

**As my first fiction, thank you, and happy reading!**

**wise**

Chapter 1~

"I have to disagree." The sharp voice came from Lesley, the white exceed, wearing a skirt and t-shirt, with a small hoodie.

"Well fine then. But we need to go." Kazuko Nakatomi responded casually.

Dressed in royal blue jeans and red shoes, he also wore a light and airy dark blue hoodie, with a red shirt poking out from underneath. His hair was a deep black, and rectangular glasses. Across his back was a small black bag, containing two blankets, and a few scraps of food.

He began to walk away, as Lesley stretched out her hand, jogging after him.

"But Kazu! Last time you went up on these guys you got crushed!"

"Yeah, well this time will be different! I can smell it!" Kazu gave his usual toothy grin.

_Dragon Slayers have an incredible sense of smell, similar to a dragons sense of smell. _

"Oh fine. I don't even know why I stick with you." She murmured to herself. She spread her wings, and picked him up, beginning to take flight.

_Exceeds like Lesley use a magic called area, giving them the ability to take flight. _

"Ha! Knew you couldn't resist!" Kaze smiled up at her. Rolling her eyes, she managed a small, sarcastic grin. As they flew, a sight of smoke and fire came into sight. Lesley landed, dropping off Kazu.

"Lesley! Fly off to a safe distance!" He screamed over the loud battling around him. She nodded, and removed herself from the situation. He thought of a large shard of ice as an embodiment of his arm, and as a enemy in a suit of armor yelled an attacking scream, lunging towards the Dragon Slayer. He was struck down, with a diagonal cut in his armor. The warrior had a puzzled face, before he fell to the ground. Kazu moved around, striking down soldiers who got in his way.

Until, up ahead he saw a giant cow swinging a large axe, as a girl with blonde hair, around his age, was swinging a magical whip. He just stood there and watched for a few moments, wondering why there were other people fighting against these people. The enemy warriors began to grow, as if every one she took out, two more came. Soon enough the cow disappeared, saying something like, "Sorry miss Lucy!" As the girl was hit and fell to the ground, Kazu was snapped out of his trance, leaping forward.

He landed on top of three fighters, sending them to the ground.

"Ice Arena!" He shouted. A large area of ice sprang up, with a floor, and spikes climbing higher and higher. With movements of his hands, pieces of ice shot up from the floor, taking out all of the enemies. He allowed the ice to disappear, after all of the enemies had fallen.

Kazu walked over to the girl, and picked up her unconscious form. He noticed a guild mark on her hand. Kazu ran to where most of the fighting was going on, hoping that she had comrades. Kazu reached a large clearing, with other wizards that had the same guild mark. There was a red-headed wizard that used requip magic, an ice make mage with black hair, and a pink haired fire-

'Wait, is that Natsu Dragneel?' Kazu wondered for too long as a soldier through a punch right in his face, knocking him and the girl to the ground. Kazu leapt back up in an effort to protect the girl, as a semi-circle of warriors surrounded him. Kazu fought them off, shooting ice through his hands all around him. The soldiers fell to the ground, and the ice wizard noticed that the other three mages were headed towards himself and the blonde.

As Kazu struck down another soldier, he was kicked in the face by another. His vision started to get blurry, but one thing was clear in his mind; I must protect the girl. Kazu picked her up, using the last of his magical energy to form and ice shield around the two of them. The last thing he saw was Lesley flying down towards him before he blacked out.

*********************************************X*********************************************

Erza thrust her sword down onto yet another of these pesky soldiers. Out of her corner of her eye she saw a person that looked like Gray, carrying Lucy. She shook her head, turning it to where Gray was fighting, then back at the strange man and Lucy.

_Definitely two different people._ She concluded. Then the man and Lucy fell to the ground quite roughly, as he was punched in the face. She motioned for Gray and Natsu, who had already noticed, to follow her. She watched in amazement as the ice mage took down many soldiers, but soon felt helpless as the three of them were stuck fight soldiers in their path.

All of a sudden the mage was hit once more. She watched, helpless, as the mage was dizzy, picking up Lucy, and freezing them. She brought her elbow around knocking the soldier in the face.

"Kazu!" A high pitched cry came from above. Happy soared upwards towards the Charle look-alike. The exceed flew straight past the other, going straight for the ice mage and Lucy. Erza, Natsu, and Gray finished up the warriors, and went to inspect the ice and exceed.

"Greetings. I am Erza Scarlet of Fairy Tail." Erza requipped into her regular armor. "This is Gray Fullbuster and Natsu Dragneel, also of Fairy Tail." The exceed looked up at Natsu.

"You're _the_ Natsu Dragneel!?" She questioned. Natsu scratched his head.

"Uh, I think so."

"Looks like you do have a brain of flames." Gray muttered.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY ICICLE?!" Natsu bellowed back.

"Boys, are we being nice?" Erza smiled to herself without looking back at them.

"Aye sir!" They both held hands and skipped off. The exceed chuckled.

"May I ask who you are?" Erza asked.

"You may indeed! You sound like a very nice person compared to the other two! My name is Lesley, and this idiot is Kazuko Nakatomi."

"Why did you call him 'idiot'?"

"I told him if he attacked these people again it wouldn't go well."

"Attacked them 'again'?"

"Yes, again. He's been after them since he heard they knew about his dragon." Erza sat down next to the exceed.

"Dragon? Is this boy a dragon slayer?!" She had excitement in her voice.

"Yes. He is Kazu the Ice Dragon Slayer."

"Interesting. NATSU!" She yelled his name.

"Aye Sir!" He waltzed in.

"Melt this ice." She ordered.

"ALRIGHT! WATCH THIS POPSICLE!"

"WHO YOU CALLIN' POPSICLE YOU OVER COOKED NUTJOB!" They went back and forth until Erza smacked them both. Natsu began to heat up, and fire spread across his body. Kazu's ice didn't budge.

Lesley spoke directly to Erza, "Um, Kazu's ice can't be melted, even by a Fire Dragon Slayer. Natsu heard this and immediately stopped, trying to look like he knew what he was doing.

"I knew that." Natsu noted. Gray facepalmed, meanwhile, Happy was trying to sneak a fish up to Lesley.

"Lesleyyyyyyy! You want my fish?! I'm Happy by the way!" Lesley blushed at the unexpected event, but smiled, and accepted the fish.

"Why thank you Happy! I am quite hungry!" Happy went off into his own world of joy and love.

"Natsu! You seem to be the expert on this ice! Therefore, you can carry it back to the guild." Erza ordered.

"But Erzaaaaa..." Natsu scowled.

"NOW!" Erza began to get angry, but before she could stand up, Natsu picked up the block of ice and ran off towards the guild.

*********************************************X*********************************************


	2. Chapter 2: Fairies and Dragons

**Without further adieu, here is chapter 2!**

**wise**

Lucy's eyes fluttered open. She turned over in her nice comfortable bed, then realizing it wasn't her bed, and this wasn't her room. Across the room was some guy on a couch, and she was in a bed.

"Good morning you two!" The voice of Mirajane Strauss made them both fully awake, as she walked in along with Levy.

"Ghaaa!" She yelped. "MIRA! Wait, how did I get here..?" She turned to the guy.

"Who are you?" She asked the stranger. He had black hair, and a striking appearance.

"My name is Kazu. Where am I, and how did I get here?" He asked Mirajane and Levy.

"Well Kazu-san, you are in Fairy Tail!" Levy replied.

"A few days ago Team Natsu walked in here carrying a big slab of ice, containing you and Lucy!" Mira continued, showing them a picture of them in the ice.

Levy handed Lucy an outfit, and she ran out of the room to change.

"Here is your sweatshirt Kazu! I washed it for you!" Mira gave her usual smile.

"Thank you. Tell me, was there a white exceed with Natsu's team?" He asked. Mira looked up at the ceiling, thinking for a moment.

"Why yes. She will be in the Master's office. I will take you there!" She told him while he put his clothes on. She lead Kazu down the hall towards the master's office. On their way he looked over the railing onto the first floor. Natsu was fighting the black haired ice mage, and the redhead was yelling at them. Everyone was drinking, and having a good time. A door ahead brought him back to the present.

Kazu had heard of the great Makarov, but never seen him before.

_I wonder what he looks like._ Kazu thought to himself. In his mind he pictured a tall, threatening man.

"Master! You have a visitor!" Mira knocked on the door.

"Alright, come on in Mira." His voice sounded so much calmer than Kazu thought. Mira opened the door, waving Kazu in. She soon followed behind.

"Yo!" Master Makarov was short, he had white hair on the back of his head, and a white mustache. He had an ivory cape draped across his shoulders.

Kazu was at a loss for words, stunned at how his idea of Makarov was so wrong.

"M-master Makarov! I am extremely grateful for your hospitality!" Makarov gave his toothy smile.

"Any time! You seem like a nice young boy. I talked to Lesley earlier, and I am guessing you are a Dragon Slayer?" Kazu was stunned. _How had Makarov figured it out so quickly. _

"So when will I be leaving?" Kazu asked. Now Makarov was stunned.

"Eh, I never really thought about that...How would you like to join Fairy Tail?" Once more, Kazu was stunned.

"Um, I never exactly had a guild life, and don't really know what it's like."

"A guild is like your family. Here you will make bonds of friendship and trust you will never find anywhere else. Guilds will always support you, and defend you. You will never find another guild like Fairy Tail." The guild master's words were quite moving, and enough to convince Kazu.

"Alright! I'll give it a shot!" Kazu decided.

"Aww yeah! Another Dragon Slayer in my guild!" Makarov shouted and danced around the room. Kazu turned around to see if Mira shared the same look he had on his face, but she was already in her Satan Soul form and giving Makarov a look.

The old man clung to Kazu in fright, and Kazu back to him. Then she changed back.

"Ok then! Master! Let's go introduce Kazu to the others!" She gave them her cheeky grin. The three walked out of the office and down to the bar.

"Excuse me! Everyone! Please listen!" Mira attempted to shout over the fighting, arguing, and drinking. Makarov turned much taller, and extremely scary looking.

"LISTEN UP YOU BRATS!" He yelled. Everyone turned in fright to their Master at that. Mira then spoke up.

"Everyone, this is Kazuko Nakatomi!" She pushed him up to address the group. He scratched the back of his head.

"Uh, yeah. I'm no good at public speaking, so... Well, I'm Kazu, and I'm an Ice Dragon Slayer." The whole guild was quiet, as whispers of 'another one' and 'we're gonna need another guild hall' floated around, before the whole guild burst into cheering.

Multiple people soon came up to greet Kazu. Erza was the first. She grabbed his head, and gave him the traditional one armed hug, where she slammed his head into her armor.

"You'll be a wonderful addition to the guild!" Kazu slumped to floor, unconscious.

"Was it something I said?" She asked Mirajane.

Kazu was shaken awake by Lesley, as a party was being held around them.

"Wake up you bum!" She yelled over the noise. Kazu leaned up, and was helped to his feet by the blonde he had protected during the battle.

"Hi! I'm Lucy!" She told him.

"I figured. Fairy Tail is a famous guild!" He replied. "Want to give me a tour?"

"Sure!" She smiled back.

Lucy first lead him to Natsu and crew, with Lesley tailing behind, who was unknowingly being tailed by Happy.

"This is Natsu, our Fire Dragon Slayer." She told him.

"How ya doin' frost breath?" He asked.

"WHO YOU CALLIN' FROST BREATH ASH BRAIN!" Kazu and Gray argued together.

"WHERE'D YOU COME FROM!" They also responded together. Lucy rolled her eyes.

"And this is Gray, the ice make magic." The dragon slayer wasn't listening to her.

"KAZU!" Lesley yelled. Kazu jumped and clung to Natsu and Gray, clearly afraid of the Exceed. Lucy was shocked, and high-fived Lesley.

At the bar were the Strauss siblings, the Rajinshuu, and Cana and Macao.

"This is Macao, who uses multi-colored fires."

"Yo!" He tipped his glass at the mage.

"These people are the Strauss siblings; Mirajane, Lisanna, and Elfman."

"Hi again!" Mira was wearing a long, red dress.

"Hello!" Lisanna had on a t-shirt and shorts.

"Man!" Elfman wore a blue shirt and pants.

"This is the Rajinshuu; Freed, Bixlow, and Evergreen."

"I use Dark Ecriture." Freed had a long red coat.

"I am the true Queen of the Fairies!" Evergreen had a short green outfit with glasses.

"Babies!" Bixlow had a black outfit with a knight's mask.

"Aye! Aye!" A few of his dolls continued.

"This is Cana, our heaviest drinker." Lucy continued.

"I'll put that to the test." Kazu smirked, cracking his knuckles.

"Oh, you're on, Ice boy!" She smirked back.

Lesley began to tell Kazu no, but Happy came up behind her.

"Lesley! Want to have a fish eating contest?!" Happy asked.

"You're on Happy!" They flew off to Mira, who was talking to Laxus in hushed voices.

"...if the kid wants to talk to me he'll come over."

"Laxus..."

"Hey Laxus!" Kazu come over to him.

"Uh, hey kid...Welcome to Fairy Tail." He struggled to come up with. Lucy pulled Kazu onto the next stop. The two approached three bluenettes, a dragon slayer, a Natsu look-a-like, and two exceeds.

"Kazu, this is Gajeel, Juvia, Levy, Wendy, Romeo, Carla, and Pantherlily." Pantherlily and Romeo smiled and nodded their heads, and Gajeel 'Gihe'ed'.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail!" Came from Wendy and Levy.

"Nya! Kazu-sama!" Juvia hugged him. Kazu was startled at first, but then hugged back.

"Aww!" Kazu turned with fire in his eyes to Lucy and Levy, who were watching the two of them intently.

Cana approached Kazu and Juvia.

"Well aren't you two a happy couple." She wasn't drunk yet, but close to it.

"Hey Cana, still up for that contest?!" Kazu smirked.

"Oh, you bet!" She slung her arm around him, and led him to the bar.


End file.
